jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Asarane/Chapter 2: Resurgence
Everything spun. “James.” A voice said. “Don’t die on me! Please!” James tried to speak. His tongue felt like lead. “Come on! We can’t wait for him any longer. The ' '''boss says so.” A second voice said. Was that Garzla? Who even is Garzla? ' '“No! A little longer!.” The first voice (Deyall?) said. ' '''“No. The boss says we have to go. He’s a goner. Strange how he just collapsed…” Collapsed? What? He felt a hand pass over his brow. “He-” The first voice said. “He’s gone- cold.” “Oh well. At least he died before we left.” “But- But he’s still breathing.” “That’s your imagination getting the better of you.” The second voice said. James heard the first voice sigh. “Okay, fine. You grab his legs. We don’t have time for a proper burial.” “Alright.” What is happening to me? He thought, trying to shake the mud off his brain. Had he been in his right mind, he would have realized what was about to happen. However, all he knew is that he heard a loud noise right in his ear. And suddenly he couldn’t breathe. He panicked. Water poured in his mouth. Oh, now I can open it! He thought angrily. Then, he stopped trying to swim, and let himself sink. He couldn’t move his arms or legs anyway. His last regret was that he didn’t manage to kill the merchant. The water felt good, after the many days of trudging. There was a good current. Deyall was swept away rather quickly. He didn’t care, there was no point anymore. Nothing left in his life that was worth it. His mother never cared much about him, and his father despised him. James was the only person who cared about him. Now that was gone. He felt something underneath him. His last conscious thought was: Oh great, death by giant turtles. How memorable. Then, he fainted. Zorgoth felt the air rush by him. He shot through the air like a meteor. One thing resided in his mind. Find her. Find Gabriella. She would help him. He couldn’t remember who he was. All he knew, was his name, and Gabriella’s. Is Zorgoth my real name? I can’t remember… He asked himself. Who am I? He shook his head. Find Gabriella. He swung his head around. This way! He told himself. And twisted back in the correct direction. He was usually in hiding. He had run away from his compound when he was only eight years old. They had been looking for the ‘phantom’ for eight whole years.He had been watching quietly for a while. He looked down at the boy that lay before him. Another slave in need of his help. Another person who decided there was no hope. The boy better be glad I found him, life is short, it shouldn’t end so soon. He slung the boy over his shoulders, grunting at the burden, He thought that it would weigh less, and walked down river a ways. When he reached the spot he stopped. Home was just a dive away. He frowned. Harder when you have a person slung across your back. He did it with deer, but they were dead. This might be slightly more difficult. He had to worry about the boy’s breath, as well. He might breathe on the way. So, he decided to fix the problem the best he knew how. Deyall felt a pain in his side. He groaned. That darned Mider was really gonna pay this time! “Get up!” A voice said, from somewhere near him. “I don’t have all day! I might gut you if I have to!” Gut? Wait a minute. That didn’t sound like Mider. “Who the heck are you? Why are you here? Are you new?” “Whatcha mean?” The person said. “I have been here for longer than you.” Deyall rolled over to stare at the person. They looked a little bit younger in the face than him, but a whole lot wiser. And more physically fit. He was a virtual powerhouse. Deyall looked him up and down, and said: “Where are we? Who are you?” The boy narrowed his eyes. “You’re just outside of Gardir. Now, you need to swim.” “Swim?” “Yes. Swim.” The boy said, rolling his eyes. “Follow me.” He promptly turned around, and jumped in the river. Deyall stared after him. Then broke into a run, leapt and dived in the river. The boy swam ahead. He suddenly dove straight down. Deyall swam to where he had gone, and discovered a hole straight down into the riverbed. He took a chance. And dove into the hole. It was pretty big after you got through the opening. It widened until he was swimming with ease. The tunnel took on a steep slope. He began to have trouble swimming because of the pull the water had on him.Then he realized something strange. There was light in the tunnel. He looked at the walls. They were full of glowing rocks. They pulsed with a light both unnatural, and beautiful. The tunnel straightened after what seemed like miles of swimming. Just as he thought he would die from a lack of air, he looked forward and saw the boy swimming upwards. Then, he disappeared. Deyall swam for the spot. He felt a hand grab him, and pull him out. He was standing in a cavern. No wonder we swam downwards for so long. He thought staring in awe around him. The ceiling was far above. The wall gave off the same light as was in the tunnel. “Whoa.” He said aloud. “This is amazing. Who are you?” The boy stared at him with an amused look on his face. Deyall couldn’t guess why. “My name.” The boy said “Doesn’t matter. I will give it to you, however, if you give me yours.” “Okay.” Deyall said, slowly. “My name is Deyall.” “And mine.” The boy said, even more slowly. “Is-” He stopped. “Uh, Alex.” Deyall could tell he was lying. He decided to play along. “Okay Alex, why aren’t you in a compound? You have The Mark.” He said noting the circles on ‘Alex’s’ brow. “I’m hiding out. The slave owners are chasing me because I freed some slaves.” “You, what?” “I did exactly what I said. They are hidden away elsewhere. I don’t bother them.” “Hidden? Where?” “It is none of your business. I suppose I’ll have to hide you as well.” “Who said I want to be hidden?” Deyall said, defiantly. ' '“Well, if I am not going to hide you, than you can come with me. The Spi- uh, I mean I am going on a trip, to, uh, to, um, to check on a group of hidden ex-slaves. Yes, that’s it!” This guy is really bad at lying! Deyall thought. He remembered he was going to play along. “Okay! When do we head out?” “Right after lunch.” Deyall decided there was something off about this guy, but he didn’t think it was bad. Maybe his past was traumatic. She was making plans on how to get rid of that horrid creature. When he arrived. “I have come. Now why am I here?” He said. “You should know that. Now, what is your name dear?” He eyed her before answering. “Zorgoth, I believe that only the one I seek will know what that name means. Do you? Are you the one I seek?” “I am. Your name means Keeper. I am Gabriella, do you know what that name means?” “I do. Your name means The Lady. I am your Keeper. What do you ask of me?” “I only ask for your loyalty. I wish for a companion. Will you grant my request?” “I shall.” She smiled inwardly. “Come, we have a pesky insect to wipe out.” “Wait, before we go, I want to introduce you to someone. He will be accompanying us on our journey.” Deyall glanced up from the entrance pool. “What? Who?” Alex looked at him with a slightly amused look on his face. “It would be better to show you.” He got up from where his bag was. “Bring your bag.” he said as he snatched his own. ''' '''The bags weren’t much, just a bit of food and a thin blanket. Well, that is what was in his. He had seen Alex pack a knife with an elaborately carved handle in his own. He had said nothing. It was probably the only one they had between them. Alex walked towards the wall. He ran his hand along a crack until Deyall heard a click. The wall slid away to reveal another chamber. In this chamber was a creature. This creature was unlike anything Deyall had ever seen. It had a snout that tapered to a point, wings about half the size of a dragon’s, and a tail not unlike a dragon’s. The most astonishing part, was the fact that it had a horn on its head. Right betwixt its ears. It wasn’t a griffin, that much was for sure. At least, no griffin Deyall had ever seen. It had no bird parts, other than the wings, he saw nothing that resembled a lion. It, in short, looked like a fox the size of a draft horse with wings and dragon tail. ' '“What is it?” He asked, in awe. “I don’t rightly know, he is a one-of-a-kind.” “That would explain why it is so foreign to me.” Deyall suddenly felt something touch his mind. Like a finger trailing across his brain. “Look out.” Alex warned. “He wants to know if you can speak to him. Just think at him. He should hear you.” Hello? Deyall began hesitantly. ''' '''Greetings. Um, what is your name? Nagathrean. It said. And yours?. Mine is Deyall. He could feel the thing’s confusion. What kind of name is that? Nagathrean asked. A human one. He responded, feeling somewhat indignant. No, Vo- Alex, I mean, is human. He does not have such a ridiculous name. Alex was his parents choice, it isn’t a proper name! He turned to the person in question. “This Nagathrean is driving me crazy!” “He is just like that. He annoys pretty much everyone he has ever met. He can’t help but speak his mind in every circumstance. You’ll get used to it.” I sure hope I will. Deyall thought. You do know that I could hear everything you guys said, right? Ugh. Why are you in my head? Well, it isn’t like it is my choice to be here! Some of the things you think. I should be the one groaning in exasperation! V- Alex, sorry, never has such things in his head. Deyall shrugged. “Now what?” He asked Alex. “We hop on Nagathrean and fly away!” “But, that won’t work! How are we going to fly through that pool? And then the river?” “Maybe you never took in consideration, the fact that he stands before us now. Follow me.” And me! Deyall sighed. And followed them to the corner of the room. Again, Alex felt along the wall. ''' '''As it slowly slid to one side, he caught sight of what lay behind. It was a hallway. Big enough for an adult dragon to pass through. Nagathrean jumped into the corridor, bowling both the boys over. To their surprise, they both sat up laughing. The giant flying fox charged down the hallway, turning a corner that Deyall hadn’t even noticed before. He suddenly realized that the hall was lit. “Is that sunlight?” He asked in disbelief. “What did you think it was?” Alex asked. “Torches?” Deyall shoved him into the wall. “Keep yer gob shut!” He said, mimicking his boss. “Yessir! Right away sir!” “Ahh. Hee-hee! I’d love to see my boss’s face when he learns he lost three of his best slaves.” “Me too! And I have never met him!” Alex snickered. Deyall quieted down rather quickly. “He’ll probably kill several more in his rage. I hope he doesn’t kill Mider.” Alex stood awkwardly in place. “Your boss did that? Killed slaves because he was angry?” “Well, yeah. I figured it was normal.” “No one was harmed without reason where I came from. Though the reason wasn’t too much.” “You’re lucky! We get whipped if we aren’t up before the overseers, and killed if we don’t fix their breakfast the exact way they want it.” “Sheesh! They are truly heartless! Why didn’t you run away?” “Where would I go? Besides, we would get thrown in the Pits if we were caught.” “What are the- nevermind. I don’t want to know.” Deyall released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Come on, let’s go.” And so they went. Hurrying down the passage. Headed for an adventure. Into the unknown. Category:Blog posts